


The Storm Rider and the Soul Chaser

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Homestuck, Hs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse. Things happen. Johns the main dude. Dave is hella. Harley is boss. Rose owns. Dirk is awkward and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm Rider aka Giant Dork

The ocean was abnormally rough that day. The Rider sat on top of the hill, wind whipping his hair around. His loyal mount, Feferi, stirred at his side, sensing his discomfort. She snorted and laid her head on the boy's knee. 

He patted her black mane. The seas were too rough to ride on. Last time the duo had tried, Feferi had rolled over him when a wave hit. She broke his arm with her hoof. They had been better at Riding storms when they were smaller and more agile, the only ones that could in their training group. 

Fins ran down her legs and flank, dark pink and black in color. Gold stripes ran down her sides. She snorted again, pawing at the ground, as restless as her Rider. 

He couldn't change the weather, only manipulate the element they were gifted at, and only with the help of his bonded partner. It seemed his gift was of water, but it was possible that it could change as he and Feferi learned. 

The boy got up. He'd come back when the storm had passed. He jumped up on Feferi's back, tangling his hands in her mane. 

"Let's go home."

 

His people, the Prospitians, lived in a forest at the edge of the ocean. They crafted a city of tree platforms and rope bridges. 

Half of the year, the river feeding into the ocean flooded. It covered their trees almost to the bridges. It was at this time a year when the sea horses came up to lay eggs in the mud. 

When the waters retreated back into the river, the Prospitians would gather the healthy, full sized eggs and incubate them. 

When they hatched, the horses would be assigned to Training Riders and bonded to them. They would undergo 3 years of training before they had to take the final Rider test. If the Rider passed this test, they would be assigned their Element. They would then be full fledged Elemental Riders. 

Only 1/20 of Prospitians trained to be Riders. They were the guardians of Prospit, riding elements to protect their forest. Most were earthen or water typed Riders. The rarer flaming and wind controlling Riders usually stayed at the edge of the forest, sticking closer to the plains. 

Their opposing tribe was known as Derse. The Dersens lived in the mountains. They sometimes strayed into the plains, much more suited to it than the Prospitians. 

 

The Rider sat in his tree-house. After his father came and fussed over him, he was alone. As the omega Heir of the Prospitian Tribe, he was to be watched over at all times. It was annoying. 

The few times he was allowed solitude was when he was at the sea. Elemental Riders were always nearby and there was no threat from the Dersens, so he was left in peace. 

The Heir heard a voice calling his name. It sounded like the Seer in training, his best friend. Her name was Jade Harley. She was a Beta, so therefore not considered a threat to the boy and allowed to approach him at any time. 

"John! John!"

The Rider's name was John Egbert. He stuck his head out the window. A green eyed girl waved up at him from atop a white pony. 

"Come here! I have something to show you!" Her eyes twinkled with excitement. This could very well be dangerous, knowing Jade. 

John slid down from his platform. Feferi shook her head and neighed at the disturbance. He patted her nose and jumped on her back. 

"Follow me," she yelped as she kicked her horse. It took off, with Feferi right on its heels. His horse galloped right next to hers, passing and falling back teasingly. 

The white horse suddenly stopped at the edge of the plains. John had to circle around back into the forest to stop from charging into the open fields. 

"What the hell, Jade?!"

"Shhh. Look. I found a Dersen on our territory. I want you to meet him," she murmured. 

"Jade!"

She ignored him and got off her horse. John followed her lead hesitantly. She whistled a few notes then paused. A boy dropped down out of the trees. 

He had black paint smeared over his eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was taller than John, and more built, as he was from the mountains. A typical beta. He ducked his head. His eyes were red. 

John stood up taller, barely reaching the boy's height even when he was hunched over. He was not a threat. 

"My name is John Egbert, Heir of Prospit. Name yourself, outsider," he hissed. 

"John. Be nice," Jade said softly as she elbowed him. 

"Dave. Dave Strider, Time Knight of Derse," he said proudly, straightening up and staring John down with bright red eyes. 

"Why are you in Prospitian territory, Time Knight?"

The blonde just shrugged.

"I was bored. My guardian told me you guys were violent and dangerous. So I wanted to come see for myself. Don't seem too scary if you ask me," he replied, looking the scrawny duo up and down. 

Feferi came up behind Dave and shoved him with her nose. He fell forward with an indignant screech. 

"What the hell is that?!"

Jade and John looked at each other, shock written on their faces. Then they burst out laughing, faces going red and tears running down their faces.

Dave sat on the ground, expression beyond offended. 

"What?!"

John took a deep breath and wiped the tears off of his face. Jade was still gasping for breath. 

"It's a sea-horse, Dave," he said as he patted Fereri on the side. "Her name's Fereri. She's almost 5. She'll be fully grown at 7."

Feferi snorted in response and shook her mane. It was mainly black with golden streaks. 

"She's a Royal type. The older she gets, the more golden her coat will become."

"But why do you have it?! Look at its teeth!" He yelped as she bared her teeth at him. 

John pushed her nose down. 

"Play nice, Fef," he scolded. "Anyway. We've got to go, Time Knight."

Dave scrambled back up to his feet. 

"May I...come back? To see you?" He said as he looked back and forth between John and Jade. "The Time Knights are usually solitary, so I don't really...have...you know, friends."

Jade smiled widely. 

"Of course!" She exclaimed as John was saying of course not. She glared at him and he put his hands up. 

"Fine, fine! Just don't get caught. If you do, we don't know you," he snapped. 

Dave almost smiled, but caught himself. 

"Thanks John."

"No problem, Ti-...Dave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for typos. also, this is all im going to be posting. unless you want more. then convince me in the comments.

A month had passed since the Heir had met the Knight. Dave had come to visit a few times. Jade had recently become very busy with her Seer training. So that left John and Dave alone for a majority of the time.

They became very close friends. One day, when John was teaching Dave how to balance in the trees, he asked a very random question.

"Yo. Dave."

He looked over at his puzzled looking friend balanced carefully on a branch.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my Beta? Like, for when the time comes and I need a Beta. I mean it wouldn't be official-"

Dave cut him off.

"Sure."

"You don't have to or anything. Wait, what?" He exclaimed. Dave shrugged.

"I said sure, John. Do you need to go clear your ears out or something?"

"O-oh. Cool."

Dave smirked before pushing his new Omega off the branch. The Heir hit the ground hard, waking Fereri up. She growled darkly as she got up. She bared her teeth at Dave after she shoved John to his feet.

John launched himself up into the tree and tackled Dave to the ground, landing on top of him. Feferi licked both of them, covering their faces in slobber.

"Gross, Fef!" John exclaimed as Dave cursed and swiped at his face.

"That's it! I'm done!" He shouted. "God damn it horse!"

Feferi just snorted in his face, getting snot on his face.

John laughed as he led the furious boy over to the river. As Dave washed horse slobber and snot off of him, John got on Feferi's back.

"Hey. Dave. Watch this," he said as Feferi leapt into the water.

"I've been practicing my water controlling skills."

As Dave watched in shock, John led Fereri in a circle, making it smaller and smaller. When he reached the center, she reared up and all the water rose up around them. It began to swirl as Fereri ran around the edge of it, getting higher and higher. She reared up again and cut into the surface of it with her hooves.

The surface began pulsing and twisting, expanding and writhing. John's hands were raised and his face was clenched. As soon as it started, he let the water trickle back down into the river. The only dry stop surrounded the Rider.

His face was flushed and his blue eyes were shining with pride. The water collapsed into the dry spot as he spoke. Feferi plunged her head into the river, blubbering happily.

John launched himself on the bank and let her roll around. Her hooves became softer and her fins expanded as she swam around.

John flopped down on the ground next to Dave heaving.

"That was the most water I've ever controlled."

Dave was just staring at him, mouth open.

"What. The. Fuck. Egbert."

The Heir tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't see stuff like that in Derse?"

Dave shook his head. "We have different kinds of Chasers and Benders, but nothing like that. We can't control water, for the most part. We only had one Water Chaser, and he's...dead. He didn't even like water. He used his powers to forge weapons. The guy wanted to be a Metal Chaser."

"Bummer. What happened to him?"

Dave hesitated. "He didn't make it. Metal and Water don't mix well. We just...found him on his island one day. All of the water in his body was...just...gone. Dirk and I assumed it was suicide and left it at that."

John perked up at the name. Dave didn't talk very often of other Dersens.

"Dirk? Who's that?"

Dave got up.

"I should be going. I'll be missed. See you next time, Egbert."

"...bye...Strider."

☀️ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. i think.

A few days later...

John woke up in a suffocating sweat, the room seemingly 20 degrees hotter than usual. It was usually so cool by the sea. 

He got up, only to fall to the ground due to back and stomach pain. His face felt too hot and his body like it was on fire. 

"Fef. Fef! Help me," he called. 

She neighed loudly. She couldn't get up in his tree, but he could hear her hooves scratching into the tree. 

The boy dragged himself to the edge of the platform and slid down the slide his father carved into his tree when he was much younger. Feferi waited at the bottom, lips pulled back in panic. 

He shakily pulled himself up on her back and his vision wavered. 

"Fef. Get help..." And everything went black. 

She took off running, the boy on her back way too hot to be okay. She went to the boy's father's tree first. Eridan, her moirail and father's horse wasn't there, so neither was the boy's father. 

The boy's Witch was at some training. The horse remembered the girl telling her to protect the boy while she was gone. 

One last person. The boy that smelled like dust and open plains. She ran to the plains, heavy hooves hitting the ground like thunder. Where was the dusty boy when her boy needed him?

She slowed down when she reached a camp. It smelled like the dusty boy. She neighed, it ringing out against rock and echoing back. 

The dusty boy ran out of a tent, a taller boy trailing after him. They spoke swiftly after the dusty boy saw her boy unconscious on her back. 

The taller dusty boy tried to approach the Royal horse. She bared her teeth, putting them in between her and her boy. 

The dusty boy came up in front of her, hands raised. 

"Feferi. Let us help," he said. Only her name registered in her panic. Dusty boy. Her boy trusted dusty boy. 

She kneeled down in front of him and let him get her boy off her back. They dragged him into their tent. She paced outside, growling when she heard her boy whimper inside.

 

John woke up to something cold on his head and stomach. His body still felt hot. His head was pounding and every muscle ached. 

He opened his eyes. Instead of seeing leaves and branches, he saw the interior of a tent. So of course he screamed. 

A loud thump sounded beside him and a horse screeched outside. It sounded like Feferi. John rolled over off the bed and into a defensive crouch, growling. 

"What the FUCK?!" Someone yelled, a deep voice. John saw a knife attached to a belt. He jumped and grabbed it just as someone burst through the tent and caught his arm. 

He twirled around and sliced at the hand. The person cursed and tripped. John was on them in a flash, knife held to his throat and a knee into his chest. 

Surprised orange eyes stared up at him. Feferi screeched again outside. Someone else burst into the tent. 

"John! Enough!" Dave yelled. He pulled John up by his arm. His entire body went limp. The knife clattered to the ground. Dave had to sink to his knees to keep himself from collapsing. 

"John? John? Can you hear me?" Dave asked as John's head rolled to the side. 

They managed to get his fever down over the night, but it was back. John's eyes rolled back. 

Dirk stood up, the hand over his mouth shaking. 

"I need to go. It's too much."

Dave just nodded. At first, they thought he was sick. Then the Prospitian began to whine softly in sleep, the musty scent of heat rolling off of him. 

Dirk had to leave during the night. It was John's first heat cycle and he wasn't prepared. Exerting himself to show off bg staying in the tent probably hadn't helped either. 

When John woke again, Dave was humming to himself on the other side of the bed. His back was facing John. 

"Dave? Is this my first heat?"

He jumped at the soft voice before turning. His expression was soft. 

"Yeah. Your demon horse brought you last night. She nearly killed Dirk and I before letting us get you."

John sighed. "She probably didn't know what to do. My dad is out on an expedition and Jade is at training. I bet you were her last resort."

Feferi snorted from outside the tent. 

He looked over at the entrance, concerned. "Is she okay?"

"She's a demon bitch. She wouldn't let anyone near the tent. Dirk and I could barely get by. We had to plead with her every time."

John's eyes widened. "Wait. Was that Dirk?"

Dave nodded. 

"He's an...alpha?" John cringed. 

Dave sighed. "He's not going to hurt you, Egbert. We can't risk a war with Prospit right now. We're in the middle of an awful drought since our last Water Chaser died. He wasn't much, but he was better than nothing."

Just then, Dirk walked back into the tent. 

"How's the kid?"

John turned and looked at him. He was talk and blonde. The black paint smeared over his eyes was much sharper at the corners than Dave's. His hand was bandaged. John answered. 

"I'm better. And...sorry bout that."

He waved his uninjured hand. "No problem. That horse of yours did worse damage."

Dirk held up his arm. His bicep had teeth marks in them. 

"It was going for my neck but I was too fast."

John scowled. "/She/ can be a bit mean when it comes to strangers, but /she'll/ warm up eventually."

John ignored Dirk's muttered apology amd put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mind helping me up? I need to go calm her down. I can feel her pacing."

As Dave helped him up, the color drained out of Dirk's face. Dave snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

"Dirk," he said sternly. "Go." 

Dirk bolted out of the tent. 

"What? Did I do something wrong? ...Besides try to kill him?"

"Uhhh...John. You're an omega. In heat. He's an alpha."

"Oh, yeah," John said. "That."

They walked out together. Feferi sidestepped in front of them and shoved her nose in John's face, snorting softly. He smiled and reached up to pet her. She pushed her face against his hands and pressed her nose into his chest, huffing happily. 

The boy raised her head up and put their foreheads together. 

"Fef. You gotta be nice to Dave and Dirk, okay? They're just trying to help. No more biting them."

She shook her head, but John held her face firmly against his. 

"No more biting them, Feferi."

She sighed in acceptance and stepped back. Her fins were almost completely gone. 

"What happened to her fins?" Dave asked. 

"We're in the desert. They're useless here, so they'll recede until we get back home. It's a way to conserve water and energy."

Just then, John noticed that he'd gathered an audience. Two blondes were whispering and staring at him. Others were pointing at his clothes and at Feferi. 

She threw her head back and screeched. All the Dersens backed up, scared of the black and gold horse. 

Another pang hit John, making him crumple to the ground. Dave picked him up easily and carried him back inside. 

John whimpered softly. "Why does it hurt so much, Dave?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't know. They don't tell Betas how to deal with this shit. It's an Alpha-Omega thing. I'd assume you need to find a mate as soon as possible, but who knows how Prospitians do things."

Another wave of heat rolled over the boy. Dave wrinkled his nose as John writhed on the bed. 

"No wonder Dirk couldn't stand it. It's pretty strong, man."

"I can't help it," John groaned, wringing his hands over his stomach. 

"We need to get you home..." Dave sighed. 

John buried his face in the pillow at the thought of the bumpy ride and groaned. 

"...or you could stay here until it passes..." Dave said softly. "I just don't want anything to happen with our tribes. You are the heir, after all."

Outside, Feferi began to stomp her hooves and growl. Someone was trying to get in. 

"Dave? I can't get in! I need to talk to you!" A voice rang out from outside. Dave's face darkened. 

"I'll be right back," he said. He leaned over and pushed the hair out of John's face. His expression softened for a moment before he left. 

He heard yelling. A deep voice and Dave's. Something about a crack. A broken loop in time. How it was all Dave's fault. 

Dave stormed back in the tent. 

John interrupted him when he opened his mouth. 

"Go. I'll be fine. Fef can take me home."

Dave pushed his hair out of his face. The black paint was smearing in the heat. 

"There's a broken loop I have to fix. I fucked something up last time I visited you. I'll be back by morning if you want to stay. You really shouldn't leave. It's a long journey...and I don't want anyone to...hurt you, Egbert."

John knew what he meant by the look on his face. 

"You'll be fine. Your heat should be over in the next fews days and you can go home. Shit, you couldn't even hold onto that knife, much less defend yourself against a horny Alpha." 

Thunder sounded from the hills. It was going to rain soon in Prospit. John closed his eyes. The river was going to flood in a week. He needed to get home. 

Dave's hand was on his shoulder. "Please...you're my best friend. I can't let you get hurt. Or worse."

"Okay. I'll stay here." 

Dave sighed in relief and wiped his face. The black paint was almost nearly off. 

"Dirk will be in here when he can stand it. Please don't kill him, he's actually pretty cool," Dave smirked. 

"Go on, get. Go fix your goddamned loop and get back here already," John snapped. 

☀️ 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I should keep going? Idk is it even good enough?


End file.
